Chornicles of narnia love story
by Christiana Granger
Summary: a story of how I got into narina
1. Chapter 1

I laid on my bed, my brown eyes scanning the ceiling. I sat up, running your fingers through your shoulder length, dirty-blonde hair. Your name was Sissa. I was an orphan, never meeting your real parents. Apparently they died in some battle. I lived with a man named professor Kirke and his housekeeper, Mrs. Macready.

The professor adopted me when I was were very young and treated me like his daughter. Today some new children were coming and I wouldn't be the only kid in the house. I heard Mrs. Macready's voice echo in the halls, along with other shuffling feet. I sat up and grabbed a book, so I could pretend to read and check out the new people.

I walked out of your room, and heard Mrs. Macready's voice getting louder. "And most of all…oh! Sissa, there you are. Would you mind, since you've been here for 17 years tell the Pevensies what the most important rule is?" Mrs. Macready asked with a smile.

I lowered your book and looked at the four newcomers. "No disturbin' the professor," I answered, closing my book. They all looked at you curiously. Then the youngest one ran up to me and shook my hand. "Lucy Pevensie!" she said with a big smile.

You smiled at her random outburst. "Sissa," I answered. The oldest girl came next. "Susan," she said with a warm smile, which you returned. She elbowed the younger boy.

"Ow! I was gonna say hi!" he said, then marched up. "Edmund," he said quickly. Then the oldest boy flipped his golden bangs off of his face, his blue eyes lingering on your face. He smiled a beautiful smile.

"Hello. Peter Pevensie…" he said. I smiled shyly. He was cute. "Now that everyone is introduced, Sissa would you please show Lucy and Susan to the room they are sharing with you?" Mrs. Macready asked.

"Surely," I said. I led them up the stairs, talking to them about the war and such. Lucy sat down on her bed. "I miss home…" Lucy said.

There was a knock on my door and I saw Peter and Edmund. "I hope we aren't disturbin…" Peter said. "Not at all," You said, shaking your head. Susan turned on the radio and they were talking about the war. "The sheets feel scratchy…" Lucy said.

"I used to think so too Lucy…hey you know what? My sheets are softer. You can sleep in my bed right over there…" I said, pointing to the bed directly across from Lucy's bed.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "Yes really," I said. Lucy hugged me and then ran over to her new bed. "Don't worry Lucy. Wars don't last forever. We'll be home soon," Susan said, turning off of the radio. "If home is still there," Edmund said.

"Isn't it time you went to bed?" Susan retorted. "Yes mum!" Edmund spat. I ignored him and sat at the end of Lucy's bed. "We can play tomorrow morning Luce," I said.

Peter sat on the other side of the bed, across from me. "Yea, this place is huge… we can run around outside or something. I'm sure Sissa will play with us too," Peter said, looking up at me. "Sounds good," you answered with a smile, which Peter returned.

"Well, Ed and I better get to bed. Good night Lu, Suz, and Sissa," Peter said. You followed them to the doorway so you could shut the door after they left.

Peter turned to face you just as he stepped past the doorway. "Thanks for cheering Lucy up," he said with a smile. "Anytime," I answered. Peter continued to smile, walking backwards. He bumped into a candlestick.

I raised an eyebrow as he struggled to set it in place again. "I…I meant to do that," Peter said, slightly humiliated. "Okay…" you said in a "sure ya did" voice. "G'night," he said. "Goodnight Peter," I said. I closed the bedroom door.

The next morning it was raining all day. "Gastrovascular," Susan said. You laid on your back and looked at the ceiling. "Come on Peter! Gastrovascular!" Susan said.

Peter looked up at her, completely bored. "Is it Latin?" Peter asked.

"Y…es…." Susan answered.

"Is it Latin for the most boring game ever invented?" Edmund asked. Susan shut the dictionary, obviously annoyed. I smiled to myself and grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at her. She never saw it coming.

"Sissa!" She giggled. She grabbed the pillow and ran towards you, hitting you with it. "I could use a good pillow fight," Peter said.

He grabbed a pillow and hit me in the stomach. "Ugh!" I grunted. Peter stood me up and hooked his arms thorough yours from behind.

"Get her sis!" Peter said. I ducked and Susan hit Peter in the head. Lucy giggled. "Sorry," Susan said, trying not to giggle.

I slid out of Peter's grasp and hit him in the stomach. "Hey! I've got an idea! Let's play hide and seek," Lucy said. Peter looked over at her and she gave him the puppy dog eye stare. Peter looked over at Susan and I. "Well, ya better start counting Peter…" you said. I grabbed Susan and Lucy's hand and hurried off.

"1…2…3…4…" Peter said, walking over to the corner to count. I ran up the steps with the other girls giggling. Susan hopped in a chest and Lucy ran down the hall. Edmund hopped in the curtains. I curled up underneath my bed in my room. I heard Peter running up the steps. I heard his footsteps outside the room, and then nothing.

A second later, I felt hot breath on your shoulder. "Found you Sissa." Peter said. He backed up and helped you from under the bed. "Its alright! I'm back!" you heard Lucy say. Peter and I looked at each other, confused. You walked out of the room and saw her talking to Edmund at the curtains.

"I'm not sure you two really understand the concept of this game," Peter said. "Does this mean that I win?" Susan asked, coming in the room. "I…I'm not so sure Lucy wants to play anymore…" I said. "Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"That's the point. He's SEEKING you," Edmund said. "I've been gone for…hours…" Lucy said. She told us this story about this magical land called Narnia and a faun called Mr. Tumnus who had a goat's torso down, and the top half was man. Also about this lady called the White Witch.

She took us all to the room and Susan walked to the back of the wardrobe and knocked on the wood. "Its just the back of the wardrobe Lucy," Susan said. "One game at a time Lu. We all don't have your imagination," Peter said. "I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy yelled. "That's enough Lucy," Susan said, alittle harsh.

"I believe her. Did I ever tell you about the football field I found in the cupboards?" Edmund asked. "Ed! When will you learn to grow up?" Peter asked. "Shut up! You think your dad but your not!" Edmund yelled, and then ran off. "Well that was nicely handled," Susan said, following Edmund.

"But… it really was there…" Lucy said. Peter and I looked at each other for a minute, and then Peter looked at Lucy. "Susan is right. That's enough," Peter said. He turned to look at you again, patting your shoulder before he left. I looked at Lucy. "Sissa…" Lucy said.

I looked at the wardrobe and walked up to it. I traced the carvings with your fingers. "I don't know if there is a magical land in here or not but… you're right. There is something different about this wardrobe," I said, turning to face her. She smiled. You were awoken that night by Lucy's shouting. Susan woke up too. "Lucy…" Susan muttered.

You and Susan walked in the boys room just in time to hear her telling Peter that Edmund went to Narnia too. "Y-You saw the faun?" Peter asked. "Wellll he didn't actually go there with me. He… what were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked. "I…I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Edmund said.

Lucy ran out of the room crying, and you and Susan followed her out. I saw Lucy hugging the professor. "You children are one shenanigan short of sleeping in the stable! Oh, Professor…" Mrs. Macready said. The Professor told Lucy to go get some hot chocolate with Mrs. Macready, while he talked to Susan and Peter.

He smiled at you, and took the other two in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

***Next Day***

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter said. He hit Edmund in the leg. "Ow!" Edmund yelped. I was watching the game with Lucy on the small hill. "Whoops! Wake up Dolly Daydream!" Peter said. "Can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. "I thought you said it was a kids game," I said.

Peter pointed at me and smiled. "That's true," he said. I returned the smile. "Besides, we could all use the fresh air…" Susan said. "Not like there isn't air inside…" Edmund said. "Are you ready?" Peter asked. "Are you?" Edmund asked. Peter threw the ball and Edmund smashed it through the window. You all ran inside to see the damage.

"Nice…" I said, looking at the suit of armor on the ground. "He bowled it!" Edmund said, pointing at Peter. "What on Earth?" I heard a voice say. "The Macready!" Susan said. You all ran and somehow wound up in the spare room. Edmund ran up to the wardrobe. "Come on!" Edmund said. "You've got to be joking," Susan said.

I heard the footsteps getting louder. Peter put his hand on the small of my back and you all climbed into the wardrobe. "Get back!" Peter whispered. You all pushed further and further back, complaints along the way. I fell down on something soft and you turned around to see a world covered in snow. "Impossible…" Susan said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its just your imagination…." Lucy teased. You all turned to look at Lucy. "Well, at least Sissa kinda believed me, but you two…" she said, looking at Peter and Susan. "I suppose saying we are sorry wouldn't quite cover it…" Peter said. "No, but this will!" Lucy said, throwing a snowball at Peter.

"Oh!" I said, laughing. "You think that's funny?" Peter asked. He tackled me and held me down, with a satisfied smirk. Susan came over and threw a bunch of snow on my face. "Thanks guys," I said. I watched as Lucy threw a snowball and it hit Edmund in the arm. "Ow! Stop it!" Edmund said. Peter slid off of me and looked at Edmund, standing up. "You liar," Peter said.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund yelled. "Apologize to Lucy. Say your sorry!" Peter said. "Alright! Sorry…" Edmund said. "It's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy mocked. "Very funny," Edmund said sarcastically. You all decided that you would honor Lucy's wishes and go to meet Mr. Tumnus.

You all walked through the show, shivering a bit. "You're cold aren't you?" Peter asked. "No…I'm very comfortable thanks," you lied. Peter looked at you like "Yea, right," and you blushed slightly. "Awww Sissa is blushing," Susan said. "Well I'm cold so my cheeks are getting red," I answered. "I thought you said you weren't cold…" Peter said.

He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me onto him. "Better?" he asked. "Yea…" you said, smiling at the ground. I looked up and saw Susan grinning at me. "We are almost there, there's tea and lots and lots of…." Lucy stopped. Peter and I weren't paying attention so you both ran into Susan and you all fell to the ground.

I was more ontop of Peter since he was keeping you warm. "Um… sorry Peter…" I said standing up. I held out my hand to him. He grabbed it and then pulled me back in the snow. I felt the snow hit my face. You saw Peter and Susan giggling. "You guys are soooo funny…." I said sarcastically. Susan held out her hand to you. You grinned in an evil way and Susan drew her hand back. "Just kidding," I said. She held out her hand again with a smile and I took it.

Lucy was still stopped and staring. You all turned to see a broken down door. "Lu?" Peter said. Lucy gasped and took off in a sprint. "Lucy!" you called after her. You all ran after her and stepped into the house. "Who would do this?" Lucy asked. You heard glass crack and you turned to see Edmund stepping on a picture. "Careful Ed," Susan said.

"This place is trashed up anyway…" Edmund muttered. Peter went up to the pole and ripped off a piece of paper. "The faun Tumnus has been charged with high treason. For comforting the enemy, and fraternizing with humans against her royal majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police…" Peter said.

"Long Live the Queen…" Susan said, reading the last line. "Alright, now we REALLY should go back," Susan said. "B…But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked. "If he was arrested for being with a human, there's not much we can do…" Susan said. "You don't understand do you? I'M the human. She must of found out that he helped me…" Lucy said. I put a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Psst!" I heard. I looked out to see a small red bird. "Psst!" it said again. "Did that bird just… 'psst' us?" you asked. I watched the bird fly away as we all climbed outside. I heard a bunch of rustling. We all came together in alittle huddle.

I put a hand on Peter's shoulder and he put his hand ontop of yours, protectively. I saw a beaver come out. "I…It's a beaver," Lucy said. Peter held out his hand to the beaver. "Here…boy…" he said. "I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," the beaver said. You all decided to follow the beaver. When I got to the beaver's house you were all talking about how cute the dam was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Beaver! Is that you? If I found out you've been with badger again….oh! Those aren't badgers," the female beaver said. "Look at my fur! You couldn't give me 15 minutes warning? I never thought I'd live to see this day," the female said. "I would of given you a weeks notice if I thought it'd help," Mr. Beaver said. She ushered the Pevensive's inside. She turned to face you. "Hello my…" she started. Her eyes widened and she stared into your eyes. "….dear…" She finished. "Uh…" I said. Mr. Beaver stood next to his wife.

"I know. I think so too…" he said. I was confused, like seriously. Mrs. Beaver took my hand in her paw and took me inside of the dam. We all sat around the table. "Fish and Chips? There is hope dearies…" Mrs. Beaver said. "There's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move," Mr. Beaver said.

We all stared at the beavers. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked. "Hahahaha! Who is Aslan? Hahahaha!" Mr. Beaver said. Mrs. Beaver elbowed him and Mr. Beaver realized we were all confused. "Well, he's only the king of the whole wood! The top geyser! The REAL king of Narnia," Mr. Beaver said.

"There is a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's blood sit in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil will be over and done," Mr. Beaver said.

"You know that doesn't exactly rhyme," Susan said. You hid your face in Peter's shoulder so the Bevear's wouldn't see your smile. "Yea I know it don't but your kind of missin the point!" Mr. Beaver said. I took my face out of Peter's shoulder and he smiled at me. Mrs. Beaver explained about the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve.

I looked at the ground. I felt kind of left out. "But…there is another lost prophecy…." Mr. Beaver said. We all looked up. "A lost prophecy? If you know it, its not exactly lost is it?" I asked. I heard the Pevensie's giggle slightly.

Mr and Mrs. Beaver looked at each other. "I think it would be best if Aslan told them…" Mrs. Beaver said. "Alright dear," Mr. Beaver said. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really need to leave…." Susan said. "You can't leave! Aslan's putting together your army!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Our Army?" I asked. "That is what I said," Mr. Beaver answered. "Were from Finchley! We aren't heroes," Peter said. He sighed. "Come on Ed, let's….Ed?" Peter asked. He turned to face me and Susan. "I'm gonna kill him," Peter said.

"You might not have too. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked…

We were all hiking up the side of the mountain. Peter and I stood near each other, keeping each other warm again. You saw a small figure going into the castle. "Edmund!" Lucy yelled.

"Shhh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver said. Peter started to walk down the hill, but Mr. Beaver grabbed him. "No!" Mr. Beaver said. "Get off of me!" Peter said. "No! The witch wants ya all! He's the bait, she wants all of ya! To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver said. Peter looked up horrified. "This is all your fault!" Susan said. "My fault?" Peter asked. "You should have listened to me!" Susan said.

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter asked. "I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should of left when we still could!" Susan said. "Stop it!" Lucy said. "She's right. This isn't going to help Edmund…" I said. "The only one who can help your brother now is Aslan." Mr. Beaver said. I heard howling, so you all sprinted down the hill towards the dam.

I saw Lucy falling behind. "Lucy!" I yelled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Peter grabbed my other hand, Susan grabbed Lucy's other hand.

Mr. Beaver burst through the door. "Hurry Mother! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver said. "Oh, right…" Mrs. Beaver said. She began running around the house. "What exactly is she doing?" you asked. Mr. Beaver held out his arms like 'no idea'. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he is hungry," Mrs. Beaver said.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver said. "Do you think we need jam?" Susan asked. "Only if the witch does toast," Peter said. You all ran through the trap door, and went through the tunnel. You all had to crouch down slightly. Lucy stumbled and fell. You stopped and let go of Peter's hand to help Lucy up. "They're in the tunnel…" Lucy whispered. "Come on!" Mr. Beaver said.

You all crawled out and Peter shut the tunnel with a giant stone. Lucy and stumbled back and fell. "Ow…" I said. I saw little statues everywhere. "What…happened here…" I whispered. "This is what happens to those who cross the witch, my dear…" a voice said. I looked up to see a fox. Peter stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand, and then up at him, smiling.

"Take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver said, Mrs. Beaver struggling to hold him back. "I'm one of the good guys now," the fox said. "You look like one of the bad ones…" Mr. Beaver said. "Unfortunate Family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move…" the fox said.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked. The fox told you the plan, and you all started to climb the tree. I started to climb, and Peter went to help up, but touching your butt. You turned around and he was blushing. "I'm sorry…" he said. "Get your arse up here!" you said, pulling him up. You saw the fox wiping away your footprints with his tail.

I watched as the wolves burst through the boulder. I heard the fox talking to the wolves, and then one bit the fox. I gasped and hit your face in Peter's shoulder again. Peter put his hand on the back of my head, pushing me into his shoulder so I wouldn't see. I heard something being thrown and I saw the wolves running away. You all hopped down from the tree and Mrs. Beaver tended to the fox.

Peter had started the fire. "I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite," the fox said, when Lucy asked him if he was okay. He whimpered. "Oh stop it! You're worse than beaver on bath day!" Mrs. Beaver said. "Worst day of the year," Mrs. Beaver said. You all smiled at him. Peter and I sat on opposite sides of the fire.

"That's all the care I have time for. Aslan has personally asked me to gather more troops," the fox said, standing up. "You've seen Aslan? What's he like?" Mr. Beaver asked. "Like everything we've ever heard…" the fox said. He bowed to the Pevensies and then turned to you. "Thank you my…" he started but then stared in my eyes. "…dear…" he said.

He bowed ever lower to me. You sat there confused. He continued to bow. "You can…stand up now…" I said, confused. He smiled and then ran off. Why did everyone keep doing that?

I looked on the opposite side of the fire, and saw Peter, the flames almost dancing around his face as if to say "Hottie! Hottie!" He saw me looking at him so he smiled. You turned to face the Beavers. "I am tired…" I said. I laid down on my side. Susan laid next to me, about three feet away. I was still awake about an hour later. Everyone else was asleep.

I sat up and sighed. Obviously the Pevensies were the Kings and Queens, but what about me? Would I be a servant or something? Why did the fox and beavers just stare into my eyes, and the fox bowed? Were they just trying to make me feel not left out?

"What's wrong Sissa?" a voice asked. You saw Peter sitting up, on the other side of the dying fire. "Nothing…" I said. "I know that's not true…" Peter said. "Just thinking…" I said. I looked up at the stars. I wasn't looking at Peter, but out of the corner of my eye you could see Peter smiling at me.

"Mum used to say Dad's watching over us up there, and the stars are the eyes of the spirits who die, watching us…" Peter said. "Maybe my parent's are friends with your dad," I joked. Peter chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry about your dad. Must be hard on you, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and your mum," I said. "I knew my dad… but you never got to know yours…" Peter said.

"At least you did get to know him…" I said. Talk about awkward conversations. "So, King…" you said, looking at him. He looked over at you. "I can't be a king. Were does that leave you in all of this?" Peter asked. "I'll probably be a maid or cook or something…" you said. "Uh, I'll make sure that doesn't happen…" Peter said.

"I don't know what else I would be… goodnight Peter…" I said. I laid down and closed my eyes. I was so tired that I didn't hear Peter whisper "My Queen…"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to someone jumping on me. "Ow! Ow! Lu-cy!" I said. I sat up, the sun blaring in your face. "Ah!" I said. Peter stepped infront of the sun. "Better?" he asked. "Thanks," you said. I started to stand up, but Peter moved out of the sun's way and it hit my face again. I fell on the ground again, on my butt.

"Not cool!" I said with a smile. Susan rolled her eyes at Peter, and then stood infront of the sun and helped me up. "Thank You Susan," I said. I looked at Peter. "I was just playing around," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard Susan and Lucy laugh. I turned to look at Peter, who was pretending to look upset.

"Peter…" I said, rolling your eyes. He crossed his arms and pouted. Susan pushed him and he stopped pouting. You were walking across this random strip of land. "Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver said. "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!" Peter said. He bent down and Lucy climbed on his back.

Susan groaned. "Come on grumpy," you said, crouching down so she could climb on my back. She giggled and then did so. "We should race," Peter said. "Not in the snow. With our luck we will all slip and fall," I said. "Hurry!" Mr. Beaver said. "He is getting alittle bossy," Lucy said. "No! Behind you! It's her!" Mr. Beaver said. I let Susan climb off and you all started running. I grabbed Peter's hand and Susan's hand and Peter grabbed Lucy's other hand.

You were all running in a line again. I heard the bells getting closer. I ran into the woods. Mr. Beaver jumped down into this burrow thing and you all followed him. I felt your back push against Peter's chest, and Susan sat next to you, Lucy on her lap. I saw a silhouette standing looking over me. Mr. Beaver started to sniff the air.

"I'll check it out, you stay here…" Mr. Beaver said. Mrs. Beaver whimpered as Mr. Beaver climbed up. You all huddled in together. I could feel Peter's breath in your hair. A second later Mr. Beaver stuck his head over the ledge and Lucy screamed. "Hope ya all been good cause there is someone here to see ya!" Mr. Beaver said.

You all were confused but I climbed out anyway. I saw a man dressed in red and white. 'Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Santa' I thought. "Okay. I've been through a lot since I've been here. But this…." Susan said. "I'm back after 100 years, and its all thanks to all of you." Santa said. He pulled out a bag. "Presents!" Lucy cried out. Santa chuckled and then handed her a bottle of red liquid and a small dagger.

"Fireflower juice. One drop will cure any illness, and I hope you never have to use the dagger. Battles are ugly affairs…" he said. "Thank you sir. I…think…I can be brave enough…" Lucy said. He smiled and then looked at Susan. "Susan," he said. He handed her a bow and a quiver with arrows in it. "Trust in this bow, and it will never miss…" he said. He handed her a horn.

"Blow into this, and help will always come," Santa said. He turned to Peter and handed him a sword and a shield. "We trust in you, Peter…" he said. Peter put the shield strap across his chest and the shield rested on his back. He pulled the sword out of its seath. Santa turned to me. "And for you Sissa these have been in here waiting for a long time…" Santa said.

He pulled out a bow similar to Susan's, except it looked like it was threaded with silver and gold. The arrows had white feathers, the tips silver. Then he handed you two swords that were smaller than Peters . I put the bow and arrow across my back like Susan, and laced the latter's seath's on my hips and so they were on either side. Then I slid the swords in.

"Thank you Sir," you all said. "We thought you were the White Witch…" Susan said. "In my defense, I've been driving one of these much longer than her," Santa said. "Long Live Aslan!" he said. He snapped the reins, and the were off. "Told you he was real," Lucy said to Susan. Susan smirked, trying to not admit defeat.

"He said winter is almost over. You know what that means?" Peter asked. I looked at him. "No more ice," I said. You all hurried to the river and saw the ice cracking. "We have to cross," Peter said. "Let's just think about this," Susan said. "We don't have time," Peter said. "I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan said.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual," Peter said. You looked at Susan who looked alittle hurt. You patted her shoulder and she smiled slightly. You followed Peter down the slope. I finally reached the cracking ice, but as soon as I did a crack appeared. "Maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver said. "Maybe you should…" Peter said.

Mr. Beaver started to slap the ice with his tail, it cracking slightly. "You've been sneaking seconds haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked. "Well, ya never know which one is gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking," Mr. Beaver said. You heard Lucy gasp. "Peter!" she yelled. You all looked up at the top of the waterfall and saw?

The wolves running down it. One wolf tackled Mr. Beaver, and the others were on the other side of the cracked ice. Too afraid to cross. The head wolf stepped forward. He looked at Peter. Peter drew his sword. "Put that away, someone could get hurt," he said. "Kill Maugrim! He's her head wolf! Narnia needs ya Peter!" Mr. Beaver said.

The wolf bit him harder. I grabbed Peter's arm. "Peter…" I said. Maugrim looked at you and got a good look at my eyes. "I thought you were killed!" he said. "What are you talking about? Why would I be dead?" I asked.

"I thought I dealt with you!" Maugrim said. Susan looked at Peter. "Just because some man in a red coat gave you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan said.

Peter hesitated. "Smart girl," Maugrim said, finally taking his glance off of you. "What's it gonna be? Your family going home in peace or you dying in pieces?" Maugrim asked. "Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan said.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled. I looked up and saw the ice on the waterfall cracking. "Hold onto me!" Peter said. He raised his sword up and stabbed the ice. I grabbed his arm tightly.

The ice we were on broke off, and a wave of water washed over us. I gasped as the air met my face again. I saw Susan and Peter frantically blinking. I felt the ice block loose weight. I saw Lucy struggling to swim, she had fallen off. My lifeguard instincts kicked in without second thought.

I dove in the water and swam towards her. I pulled her into me and headed for shore. Once we were safe, I saw Peter and Susan looking at me. "Your alright!" Susan said hugging both of you and Lucy.

"Where's my coat?" Lucy asked. Peter handed it to her. "You're brother has got you well looked after…" Mr. Beaver said.

Peter saw me shivering and he took off his coat and put it around my shoulders. "You need it more than I do," he said. "Peter…really…" I said. "I won't take 'no' for an answer," Peter said with a playful smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think you'll be needing them much anymore," Mrs. Beaver said, as I walked on. I eventually took off the coats and put them on the branches of a random tree.

"We are nearly there," Mr. Beaver said. I noticed Peter shaking. "Are you still cold? The sun is out…" I said. "No. Just a bit…nevermind…" Peter said.  
>"Aw, come on don't leave me hanging," I said. "Nervous about meeting Aslan," Peter finished. "Aw, he'll love ya," I said, kissing him on the cheek.<p>

He flushed pink. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that…" I whispered to Susan. Susan and Lucy giggled.  
>"Peter is blushing! Peter is blushing!" they chanted. You noticed Peter's discomfort. "Hey Peter! There is a lion on your shield!" I said. "Very good, yes there is a lion on my shield." Peter said with a smile.<p>

"I'm very good at stating the obvious," I said. "Obviously," Peter said. We both laughed. I looked up and saw all Red and Gold tents. "Is this it?" I asked Mrs. Beaver.  
>She nodded with a smile. Peter started to get nervous again, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back, smiling slightly.<p>

I walked through the camps with the Pevensies. The Beaver's motioned for me to go ahead of everyone and lead. I let go of Peter's hand reluctantly. I was confused that the Beaver's told me to lead.  
>What were you like a guard or something? I sighed and did as I was told. I saw all the creatures staring at all of you, but more intently on me.<p>

"Is that her?"

"I'm positive, look at her eyes!"

"And her hair!"

"She really is here, and so are the son's and daughters of Adam and Eve,"

"Do you think they will talk to me?"

"Her eyes! It is her!"

I was getting kinda annoyed because ever since I came here people kept staring into my eyes for some odd reason. It was actually starting to creep me out. "Why are they all staring at us?" I whispered back to Susan.  
>"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy said. "Funny Lucy," I said with a small smile. I looked behind me at Peter, who was smiling at me. I turned away and my cheeks flushed red.<p>

I saw a large tent as I got closer, with a large centaur standing next to it, looking you all over. I heard all the creatures behind me stop moving.

I stood infront of Aslan's tent, in between Peter and Susan. Peter pulled out his sword. "We have come to see Aslan," Peter said. Orieous nodded and a second later everyone was kneeling so you all followed suit.  
>I saw giant paws walking towards me. "Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Lucy and Susan, daughters of Eve. Welcome Beaver's you have my thanks," Aslan said.<p>

I could feel him staring at me. "Who have we here?" he asked. I lifted my head to look up at Aslan. He was a beautiful golden lion. When I looked up, his eyes widened. "Wait…it can't be…" he said. He stepped closer to me and stared into me eyes. "It is you, I could never forget those eyes…." He said. 'Here we go with the eyes again…' I thought.

He bowed slightly, and Orieous did too. Soon the rest of the army did as well. I looked at Peter confused. He just smiled up at me. 'I'm confused and Peter still looks hot as ever' you thought.  
>You all explained Edmund's situation. Aslan sighed and looked at the ground, then looked up again "Pevensies, I will discuss your missing brother with you at another time. I need to speak to Sissa," Aslan said.<p>

I looked at Peter and Susan and they nodded. I stepped up on the small step and followed Aslan into his tent. "Whoa, its dark in here. Aslan where did you go?" you asked.

"I'm… right next to you…" Aslan said. I looked down and saw him smiling up at me. "Ah, hello. Sorry I can't really…see…" I said.

Aslan chuckled slightly. "You really are like her…" Aslan said. "Who?" I asked. "Your mother…" Aslan said. "My…my mother?" I asked. "That's right. Mot-her," Aslan said with a chuckle.  
>"How did you know her? I never knew her…" I said. "You did, but for only seven months. I'm not surprised you don't remember her…" Aslan said. He sat on his hind legs, and you sat on your heels infront of him.<p>

"You're mother was a very close friend of mine. She had equal power as me. Another… Guardian …of Narnia. Her real name was Olivine, but we all know her as Mother Nature," Aslan said. I chuckled.  
>"Mother Nature? Are you sure?" I ask. "You doubt your mother and my friendship?" Aslan asked, alittle sternly. "No, but…Mother Nature that's like weather and stuff ain't it?" I asked.<p>

"No. That's the world's cause. We cannot control that. Mother Nature controlling rain and stuff is just a figure of speech. Mother Nature really means 'guardian and protector. Queen of the land.' Your mother and I both reigned over Narnia. You are her daughter. Once she dies it was up to you to take her place, but she sent you away in order to protect you." Aslan said.

"Protect me from what?" I asked. "Jadis, the White Witch…" Aslan said, looking down at the ground. "What has she got to do with me?" I asked.  
>"With you out of the way, she would have total control with me, but now that you're back. You and I have total power," Aslan said. "I thought the Pevensies were the Kings and Queens…" I said.<p>

"Oh, they are alright. But you and I are above them. We have greater power than them." Aslan said. "So this means that…I am…Mother Nature?" I asked. "One the White Witch is defeated, yes," Aslan said. I smiled slightly.  
>'Hehe. Peter has to obey me. Cute little king' you thought. Aslan laughed as if he could read your thoughts. "Aslan, why would… Jadis…get control?" you asked. "Jadis, is your aunt, and now that your back she will stop at nothing to make sure you're dead…" Aslan said.<p>

I stared at Aslan. "The White Witch, is my aunt?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes," Aslan said. "Does she know that I'm here?" I asked. "No," Aslan said. "Maybe its best to keep it that way," I said. Aslan smiled. "While it lasts," he said. I smiled. "So, did Professor Kirke know who I was the whole time?" I asked. "Yes, he was here once as a boy. When your mother dropped you off, he was delighted to do something for Narnia once again," Aslan said.

Aslan looked at the bow and arrows slung across my back. He smiled. "Those were your mother's," he said. He looked at your twin latters. "Those were your fathers; you will honor them well…" Aslan said. I smiled. "Let's go see the Pevensies. I need to talk to Peter," Aslan said. Both of us walked out and I went over to talk to Lucy and Susan. I started telling them everything Aslan told me.

**Aslan and Peter Conversation**

Peter stood on the hill, watching Aslan approach. "Peter Pevensie…" Aslan said. "Aslan," Peter said with a bow. Peter gazed down at his sisters and Sissa. They were laughing. Sissa's long blonde hair was reflecting in the sunlight, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement. He felt like he got a kick in the gut.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Aslan asked. "Yea…I mean…what?" Peter said, caught off guard. Aslan smiled. "Sissa is the daughter of Mother Nature. She is also the niece of the white witch. Once the witch is defeated, she will take her mother's place. I need you to help look out for her. She is to be my partner," Aslan said. Peter looked at Aslan with a strange look.

"Not that kind of partner Peter," Aslan said with an amused chuckle. "Sorry…just the way you put it…" Peter said. "I have a family, but I knew Sissa's mother quite well. We were very close friends. You must promise me Peter. That no matter what happens you will look after her if anything should ever happen to me," Aslan said. "I promise Aslan," Peter said.

"You will be High King one day Peter…" Aslan said. "I don't think I'm ready…" Peter said. "You will be," Aslan said.

"I'm off to bed. I'm really tired, I'll see you in the morning…" I said. We stared into each other's eyes, before you walked away…

**Peter**

Peter stared after Sissa. He sighed and sat down on the hill. He remembered Aslan's words in his head. He didn't want to lead a war. At least Sissa would be at his side, but what if he did something wrong? What if he was the cause of Sissa's death?

He held his face in his hands. What if he never saw Sissa's face again after the war?

**Me**

I woke up the next day and stretched. I looked at Susan. "Good morning," I said. "Ready to get wet and wild?" she asked. "Sure," I said. I walked out with her and Lucy. I saw Peter talking to Aslan again. The three of you now had new dresses on.

"We should send mother a trunk filled with them when we go home!" Lucy said. "If we ever go home…" Susan said. Lucy frowned. "Sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun didn't we…." Susan said. "Before you got boring!" Lucy joked. She kicked a wave of water at Susan. Then I splashed Susan. "Gang up on the Boring Girl!" I said.

"Why me?" Susan laughed. "Because you and Peter ganged up on me in a pillow fight," I said. She splashed me in the face. I giggled. Susan went to climb out and grab a towel, but when she did Maugrim was there, growling. Susan screamed. "Hello again," Maugrim said. Susan threw a towel at Maugrim and ran to her horn. She blew it. "Lucy!" I yelled. I picked her up and ran with her to the tree. Susan ran over and scrambled up the tree after her.

I stopped and turned to face the one wolf. She screeched and ran away from me. Maugrim growled and slowly approached me. I thought of my bow and arrows, twin latters which were back at the tent. "I'll make sure I kill you this time," Maugrim said. "It wasn't me you killed. It was my mother," you said. Maugrim stopped growling for a second.

"So that means…" Maugrim said. "Yes," I answered. The two of you glared at each other, eyes boring into each others. The other wolf finally found courage to growl at me. "Get away from them!" you heard Peter yell. I took the opportunity to climb up the tree. Maugrim turned back and growled when he saw I had escaped.

Aslan jumped on the one, but held Orieous back so Peter could fight Maugrim. "We've been through this before. Ya ain't got it in ya! Now your gonna die! Like a dog!" Maugrim said. He leapt on Peter. "Peter!" all of us screamed. 


	7. Chapter 7

I jumped down from the tree, and pushed Maugrim's dead corpse off of Peter. He was breathing heavily.

Aslan let the other one go. "Follow him, he will take you to Edmund…" he said. Orieous ran after him with two cheetahs and two fauns. "Peter, clean your sword…" Aslan said. Peter knelt infront of Aslan, his sword in the ground slightly. Aslan put his paw on Aslan's shoulder. "Rise Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia," Aslan said.

We all smiled at Peter at his promotion. Aslan turned to face me. "Come, we need to talk…" he said. I walked away from the Pevensies and started talking to Aslan. "How are you Aslan?" I asked. "I'm okay," he said. "Just okay?" I asked. "Sissa, once you are truly crowned Mother Nature, you will receive a gift from your mother. A sort of Power, two powers in one actually. You probably wondered why you have a mother who is good and an aunt who is bad…" Aslan said.

"I've thought about it," I said. "Wonder's me sometimes too…" Aslan said. He looked at the trees. "She was always so peaceful; I don't know what happened…" Aslan said. "People change I guess," I said. Aslan looked at me. "Don't you ever change," Aslan said. I looked into his eyes. "Aslan, why are my eyes so important?" I asked.

"For seeing," Aslan joked. "It will have to do with the gift you get when you are crowned. You and your mother have the most unique Amber brown eyes…very rare…" Aslan said. "My father…what really happened to him?" you asked. "He was killed by the work of Jadis as well," Aslan said. "So, I'm not American or British or anything….I'm pure Narnian?" I asked.

"Nothing but Narnian," Aslan said. "Aslan, how will I know I'm ready to fight?" I asked. "Look deeper into here," Aslan said, pointing a paw at my heart. He smiled, and then walked away. You stood by the trees for a few minutes and then headed back towards camp. I saw Edmund there! "Edmund!" I yelled. He was talking to his brother's and sister's. I hugged him quickly.

"You're siblings were worried sick about you," I said. I looked at Peter. "Even you're brother," I said. Edmund smiled. "Mother Nature huh?" he asked. He smiled again, and then walked into his tent that he was to share with Peter. "You know what? I think we should get some practice in Susan," I said. "Sure," she said. You both grabbed your bow and arrows and headed towards the targets.

Peter and Edmund sat there, watching in amusement. "Suzzzzieeee," Peter called. "If you don't stop!" Susan said. "You'll what?" Peter asked. She aimed her bow at him. "Ah! No!" he said, hiding behind Edmund. "Geez," I said. "Hey! Let's fight on horses, bareback!" Edmund said to Peter. "So I can win? Okay," Peter said. "Cocky…" you, Susan, and Lucy sang.

You all practiced for awhile longer, before taking a break. "I bet Edmund will beat ya next time," I said to Peter. "Uh, yea he wishes…" Peter said. "I bet Sissa could beat you," Edmund said. "Sissa probably can't even beat me in a wrestling match," Peter said. "Yes I can," I said. Peter and I smiled at each other. "Get up," I said. You both kneeled on your knees. "Hope ya are used to wearing bandages," Peter said.

"Noooo you better be," I said. The two of you locked arms. I turned from side to side, trying to throw the other person over. Finally Peter threw all of his weight forward, landing ontop of me. "Guess what?" Peter said. "What?" I asked. Peter leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I…win…" Peter said. I smiled. "Guess what?" I whispered in his ear. "What?" Peter whispered back.

I locked out his legs, and rolled over so I was on top. I trapped his legs with mine. "You didn't trap my legs, you loose…" I said. "That's not fair!" Peter complained. I saw Mr. Beaver walking over, so saw quickly slid off of Peter. "The White Witch is here, to talk to Aslan," he said. Peter and I looked at each other. "This can only be bad," I said. You all ran to the camp to see four Cyclops carrying her on a throne. The minotaurs were all around her.

I watched as Aslan came out of his tent, glaring at the witch. The Cyclops set her down, and she stood up. "You have a traitor in your midst Aslan," she said. "His crime was not against you," Aslan said. "Then you well may know, that all traitors belong to me." the white witch said. Aslan growled. "Do not recite the dark magic to me, witch. I was there when it was written!" Aslan growled.

"Edmund belongs to me," she said. Peter drew his sword and pointed it at the witch. "Try and take him then," Peter said. One of her minatours stepped forward. "You think mere force will deny me my rights? Little king?" she mocked. Peter paused. "No, but I will." I said, stepping from behind Peter. Everyone looked at you. "I am Sissa, daughter of Olivine. Mother Nature," I said. 


	8. Chapter 8

The White Witch looked at me, and her eyes widened slightly in fear. She knew those eyes. They were her sister's eyes! Her niece Sissa, was truly alive. "I was told you were dead!" she shrieked. She was very obviously afraid of me. "You might want to check your sources, Auntie Jadis!" I said. Some people chuckled, others whispered to each other. You both took about three steps towards each other. "You killed my mother, and I'm going to get you for it…." I hissed.

She narrowed her eyes. "You have her eyes, you really are her daughter." The white witch said. "Jadis, I wish to speak to you." Aslan said. The white witch turned her body to face Aslan, but her head still faced you, then she turned her head, but her eyes stayed on you. Then, she left to follow Aslan. You turned and walked back to the Pevensies. They all were staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing, that was…good…" Susan said. About five minutes later, I saw the two of them come out. The White Witch smiled maliciously at Edmund. I stepped infront of him, and her stupid grin turned to a scared face. She sat down on her throne. "She has given us her claim on the son of Adam's blood," Aslan said. Everyone cheered. "How do I know your promise will be kept?" the witch asked.

Aslan roared and she sat back. She was carried out of the camp, and everyone was cheering. I looked over at Aslan and he gave me the "come here" face. I walked over to him and walked into the tent. "Sissa, you are my partner. I need tell you what I'm about to do…" Aslan said. "What?" I asked. "I'm sacrificing myself," Aslan said. "Aslan!" I almost yelled. "Shhh. You can't tell anyone. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Please, trust me." Aslan said.

I looked the lion in the eye. "Okay, but promise me Aslan. Promise me you know what you're doing, and you'll be okay." I said. "I promise, but you promise me that you won't tell anyone what I have just told you. Susan and Lucy will follow me tonight, you stay here. Peter needs you," Aslan said. I bent down and kissed his forehead.

Aslan smiled. "You're mother did that to me just before she…died…" Aslan said. Aslan looked around the tent and walked over to the corner. He pushed open the chest with his muzzle and stuck his head in. He came over to me with a neckleace in his mouth. He dropped it in my hand.

It was on a silver chain with single diamond, open circle on it. These were real diamonds! "Aslan…thank you…" I said. "Your welcome. That belonged to your mother. The circle symbolizes never ending. This necklace shows how you and Narnia together will bring never ending peace and beauty. This necklace shows who you are, that you are Mother Nature. It is Mother Natures necklace…" Aslan said.

You smiled. "I will be seeing you again, hopefully soon dear one…" Aslan said. I nodded and bowed slightly to him, and he did the same to me. I turned to leave. "Sissa?" Aslan asked. I turned to face him. "In the end, everyone needs to make a sacrifice, but love can change for everything…" he said.

I was confused, but smiled anyway. "Goodnight Aslan," you said. "Good night Sissa," Aslan said. I walked out of the tent, and saw Peter standing outside of his, sharpening his sword. Tomorrow I was going to talk to Peter about an inside feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, I crawled into my bed, trying to fall asleep. I was worried about Aslan. I saw a shadow pass by, and I heard Susan and Lucy get up. "Should we wake up Sissa?" Lucy asked. "She needs her rest, best not to…" Susan said. I heard them shuffle out of the tent. I buried my face in my pillow and cried silently.

Why did Aslan have to sacrifice himself! I punched my bed in frustration. Why would he leave you hanging like this? I turned on my back again, and felt the necklace against my neck. I played with the open, diamond circle, remembering what Aslan had said.

"The open circle symbolizes never ending,"

Never Ending what? I turned over on my side, fingering the necklace. I didn't want to do this alone. Well, I wouldn't exactly be alone, but I felt like I was. I didn't know how to really fight. Sure I was a black belt, but what the heck would armed combat do against swords and stuff?

I thought about Peter. His golden hair, his soft blue eyes. If anything were to happen to him I would blame my inexpierence. How could Aslan expect me to rule Narnia with him when I doubted myself about a war? I pictured Peter's smile in my mind.

I smiled to myself. I loved his smile, the way his hair blew when a breeze went by, the way his blue eyes stared into mine. I always wanted to see that smile, and no witch was going to take it away. I closed my eyes, thinking sweet thoughts as I finally fell asleep…

I awoke the next morning to a soft feeling on my cheek. I looked up and saw a woman made of only pink flower petals. "Be still, Mother Nature…I have come to bring grave news to you…" the nyad said. "Aslan is dead," I said, but more to myself. "Indeed…" she said, alittle suspicion in her voice. "I had that feeling…" I said. She nodded, and then the wind blew her away.

I walked outside the tent to see Peter standing on the hill, looking at the ground. I walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to face me. "Hey… Sissa" he said. "Peter…" I said. He looked at the ground. "I'm such an idiot. I should of known. Aslan gave me all the clues. Like telling me to watch you if anything should happen to him…" Peter said.

I just nodded. I promised Aslan you wouldn't tell. "I can't do this. I'm too…I just can't…" Peter said. "Aslan believed you could. I believe you can…we are in this together Peter…" I said, taking his hand. He turned his head away. I sighed. "Peter, look at me." I said. He turned slightly. I put my hands on either side of his face.

"Peter, look at me," I said. He turned his head to face me, but his eyes still looked at the ground. "Peter, please look at me…" I said. Peter's blue eyes met mine. "Trust me. We can do this. I believe in you, I just need you to trust me. We can do this together," I said. Peter's eyes stared into yours. "I do trust you…" Peter said.

You both stared into each others eyes, and then Peter leaned in. I leaned forward, closing the gap. Our lips met softly. I slid my arms around his neck, as his came around my waist. I felt like I was falling into a romantic movie. Peter pulled me closer, if possible. My chest was up against his. Everything else was tuned out except Peter and I.

For that moment I forgot all about the battle, the witch, even Aslan's death. Peter and I pulled apart slightly, before kissing again. I felt tingly, like I was about to melt. Peter and I pulled apart, and his forehead was against mine. "Sissa, I am in love with you…" Peter said. I slid my arms down to his chest, and looked into his eyes.

"I…am in love with you too…Peter Pevensie," I said. Peter pulled me into a hug, his hands stroking my hair. I never wanted to leave this position. Being in Peter's arms is where I wanted to be. Here I had no worries, no battle, just warmth and comfort. "Knight Peter? Mother Nature?" I heard a voice say. Peter and I pulled apart reluctantly.


End file.
